


Перемирие

by aciddaisy



Series: Universe 2104 [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy
Summary: Два Биг Босса на одной базе. Просто катастрофа..
Relationships: Big Boss & Big Boss, Kazuhira Miller & Big Boss, Kazuhira Miller & Naked Snake, Kazuhira Miller & Ocelot, Kazuhira Miller & Venom Snake, Naked Snake & Ocelot, Naked Snake & Venom Snake, Ocelot & Big Boss, Ocelot & Venom Snake (Metal Gear)
Series: Universe 2104 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866844





	Перемирие

Из Японии Миллер вернулся не один. И как бы Оцелот ни злился, что никто не спросил его мнения, он был рад, что его вообще поставили в известность: было время активировать протокол повышенной секретности на платформе прибытия. 

Вертолёт плавно коснулся посадочной площадки, дверь скользнула в сторону, и первым вышел Миллер. Он привычно неловко спрыгнул с края, и, не обратив никакого внимания на Оцелота, встречающего их в полном одиночестве, обернулся на спрыгнувшего следом Снейка. 

Вертолёт поднялся в воздух, и прежде затеняемую корпусом огромной стальной машины посадочную площадку залило красновато-рыжими лучами закатного солнца, добавляя некий театральный драматизм первым шагам настоящего Биг Босса на базе Diamond Dogs. 

В отличие от Миллера, Снейк удостоил Оцелота взглядом, но от этого взгляда у того прострелило болью в сломанной, всё ещё закованной в гипс, руке. Привычно отбросив едва вспыхнувшие эмоции, он отдал честь и отчитался:

— Добро пожаловать, Босс! Протоколы секретности активированы, вся платформа в вашем распоряжении.

— Где он? — хрипловато и строго спросил Снейк, и, не дав Оцелоту переспросить, уточнил: — Веном.

— Должен быть у себя, но это на другом конце базы.

— Позови его, мне нужно с ним поговорить.

— Но я бы не... — хотел возразить Оцелот, но тут же осёкся, коротко отдал честь, и, бросив быстрое негромкое «Есть, Босс!» зашагал прочь.

Миллер проводил его взглядом, на его лице мелькнула тень самодовольной улыбки.

— Пойдём, Босс, там на втором этаже есть удобная переговорная.

Звук удаляющегося вертолёта слился с шумом ветра и волн. Пустота на платформе вызывала ощущение напряжённого ожидания.

Оцелот хотел как-то подготовить Венома к предстоящей встрече, но с тех пор, как всё вышло из-под контроля, он решил придерживаться тактики «выполняй приказы и не проявляй никакой инициативы». Поэтому просто вышел на личную частоту Венома и лаконично сообщил: « _ Он _ здесь, на базе, и хочет тебя видеть. Сейчас. Платформа 4А».

Оцелот встретил Венома у дальнего оцепления и разрешил своим людям его впустить. Они вместе доехали до трёхэтажного строения, отведённого под нужды делопроизводства, поднялись по лестнице и вошли в переговорную: сначала Веном, за ним осторожной тенью Оцелот. В дальнем конце комнаты, облокотившись на край длинного стола, стоял Миллер, напротив него, откинувшись на спинку стула, дымил сигарой Снейк. Их оживлённая беседа прервалась на полуслове. 

Снейк отдал сигару Миллеру и встал. Они с Веномом молча подошли друг к другу, и, встретившись в центре комнаты, пугающе синхронно протянули руки и пожали их. Долгое настороженное мгновение они стояли неподвижно, потом Снейк слегка потянул Венома на себя, тот поддался, они разомкнули руки и прижались друг к другу в крепких объятиях. Миллер и Оцелот, насторожившись, словно в ожидании взрыва, немного расслабились и удивлённо переглянулись. 

Снейк сказал что-то тихо, чтобы только Веном смог это услышать — тот коротко кивнул в ответ. Они наконец разошлись, и Снейк обратился к другим присутствующим с мягкостью дружеской просьбы и строгостью неоспоримого приказа одновременно:

— Оставьте нас.

Миллер и Оцелот только дружно кивнули и направились к выходу. Проходя мимо, Миллер вернул Снейку сигару и вопросительно поднял брови, в ответ на что получил успокоительный кивок и едва заметную, но очень тёплую улыбку. Закрывая за собой дверь, он успел увидеть, как эта улыбка растянулась шире и, словно в зеркале, повторилась на лице обернувшегося Венома. 

Только в самом низу лестницы Оцелот тихо выдохнул:

— Ну, они не поубивали друг друга.

— М-да, — озадаченно ответил Миллер.

Немного помолчав, Оцелот вдруг повернулся и спросил:

— Я иду в комнату контроля, хочешь со мной?

— Куда?!

— Наблюдать за происходящим. И у меня есть система подачи газа на случай, если всё покатится в задницу.

— У тебя вообще есть представления о личном пространстве?

Оцелот вопросительно склонил голову вбок.

— Даже не думай идти в эту свою комнату. Я сообщу Боссу, — добавил Миллер.

— И чем предлагаешь мне заниматься? — издевательски спросил Оцелот.

— Можешь начать с демонтажа всего оборудования наблюдения из личных помещений и моего офиса, потому что если завтра мой мастер по жучкам найдёт хоть один...

— Что, пожалуешься папочке? — не выдержал Оцелот.

— Мне не нужен Снейк, чтобы избавиться от паразитов на этой базе. 

— Убьёшь меня во сне? — хитро, издевательски, даже как-то наигранно пропел Оцелот.

Миллер хмыкнул:

— Слишком много чести. Но у нас ещё очень много надувных лодок.

Оцелот покачал головой, вздохнул и сел на ступеньку лестницы.

— Я подожду здесь.

Миллер раздражённо потёр переносицу под дужкой очков и тоже сел, но ступенькой выше, и отодвинулся как можно дальше к стене.

Больше они этим вечером не сказали друг другу ни слова.

***

Постепенно Миллер привык отличать одного Биг Босса от другого не только когда очевидное наличие или отсутствие шрамов и осколка во лбу бросалось в глаза, но и по походке, по голосу, по языку тела. Он перестал вздрагивать, когда краем глаза замечал вошедшего к нему в кабинет, и по привычке решал, что это Веном — слышал голос, и понимал, что это на самом деле Снейк. Чувство, будто он предаёт Венома ради того самого, «своего» Снейка, ушло довольно быстро, потому что эти двое проводили так много времени вместе, что остаться наедине с одним или другим было практически невозможно. 

Чтобы не вызывать лишних разговоров, по базе Снейк передвигался в балаклаве и форме специальной разведывательной группы. У него даже было кодовое имя для прикрытия — Anniella. Никому, кроме высшего командования, нельзя было знать этих разведчиков в лицо, так что маскировка должна была работать идеально. Но по базе всё равно начали расползаться слухи, что на самом деле Биг Босс — это два человека. Возможно, братья. Возможно, близнецы. 

— Нет, нет, и ещё раз нет! — прокричал Миллер, ворвавшись в кабинет. Вслед за ним молча вошёл Оцелот и встал рядом. — Вы не пойдёте на миссию вдвоём!

Оба Биг Босса оторвались от разложенных на столе карт и документов, переглянулись, и Снейк, с лёгким удивлением, спросил:

— Почему нет? Это же великолепная идея. 

Веном согласно кивнул.

— Это ужасная идея. — Миллер был неприклонен. — Слишком большой риск...

— Не ты ли говорил, что мы, возможно, два лучших солдата во всём мире? Мы в силах взять на себя такую задачу. — Веном облокотился задом на край стола и с напускным высокомерием скрестил руки на груди.

— О, я уверен вам это по силам. Но среди наших людей уже ходят разговоры, и вы рискуете раскрыть свою тайну. 

— И к тому же... — вступил Оцелот, но был грубо прерван Снейком:

— А тебя всё ещё никто не спрашивал!

— Погоди, дай ему сказать. — Веном положил ему руку на плечо. — Это чуть ли ни первый раз, когда эти двое согласны друг с другом.

Снейк недовольно хмыкнул и жестом велел Оцелоту продолжать.

— Уж простите, но это чистое ребячество. Эта операция, — Оцелот подошёл к столу и взял несколько скреплённых между собой листов, — без проблем выполнима любым нашим отрядом класса альфа. Не вижу тут ни одной задачи, требующей специфических навыков одного из вас. А тем более двоих. 

— Вам как будто заняться больше нечем! — поддакнул Миллер.

— Каз... — Снейк встал и потёр лоб. — Я слишком долго был в стороне. Помнится, я ходил на миссии со своими людьми, со мной иногда обсуждали даже самые мелкие вопросы — просто потому что считали, что мне может быть важно это знать. У нас были вечеринки, где можно было пообщаться со всеми, как с живыми людьми, а не просто солдатами. А теперь мне приходится скрывать лицо и следить за соблюдением легенды, чтобы иметь возможность быть частью всего этого. — Он обвёл рукой пространство вокруг.

— Или можно отправить его с отрядом. Если таким будет мой приказ, никто не станет задавать вопросов про тайну личности, — предложил Веном.

— Так тоже не пойдёт, — проворчал Оцелот, покачал головой и положил бумаги обратно на стол.

— А знаете, у меня идея. Что, если мы устроим вечеринку? Это конечно глупо наверное, но, признаться, я сам иногда по ним скучаю, — вдруг воодушевился Миллер.

— Хм... Не так уж и глупо, — подхватил Оцелот. У Diamond Dogs сейчас хорошие времена, совсем скоро годовщина первого выполненного заказа. Праздник должен пойти на пользу морали, и это хороший способ закрепить в сознании идею, что организация перешла на новый уровень.

— Смотри-ка, они снова согласились между собой, — Веном улыбнулся. — Я... Честно, даже не знаю.

— Звучит как решение на один раз, — засомневался Снейк.

— Ну и пусть будет одноразовое. Мы все заслужили хорошо провести хотя бы один вечер. По крайней мере развеемся, потом проспимся, и на свежую голову лучше поймём, что с этим делать. — Миллер посмотрел на Снейка, потом на Венома. — А не поможет, тогда и вернёмся к этому спору. 

— Окей, от такого компромисса отказаться невоможно, — после небольшой паузы добродушно согласился Снейк. — Давайте закатим вечеринку.

Праздник должен был начаться меньше, чем через час, и всё шло по плану: в столовой заканчивали готовить горы закусок, холодильники забили напитками, организовали зоны для курения, а артиллеристы и инженеры из R&D заканчивали монтировать на краю платформы устрашающее сооружение для фейерверка, на который им выделили особый бюджет. 

Миллер шёл к апартаментам Снейка, чтобы узнать, что тот решил на тему конспирации. Он постучался для приличия, но, не дожидаясь ответа, открыл дверь и вошёл в комнату. И увидел сидящего на стуле Венома;  некто с кисточкой в руке, со спины однозначно похожий на Снейка, склонился над ним . Решив на всякий случай обращаться к тому, кого он точно опознал, Миллер немного озадаченно спросил:

— Ви, что тут происходит?

Веном продолжил сидеть спокойно, как будто этот вопрос к нему не относился, зато предположительный Снейк резко обернулся, и оказалось, что это... тоже Веном.

— Чёрт возьми... — отчаянно прорычал Миллер, когда разглядел вокруг хаос из пузырьков, ватных палочек и палитр с гримом. — Я... Вы... Какого хрена?!

Биг Боссы дружно пожали плечами, но заговорил Снейк (как Миллер теперь понимал — сидевший на стуле, с искусно наложенными фальшивыми шрамами и «рогом»):

— Мы оба хотим быть на празднике, но это будет совсем не то, если и я тоже не смогу сблизиться с солдатами как их босс. Мы придумали, как стереть различия, разработали систему передвижения и коммуникации, так что никто не сможет увидеть нас одновременно в одном месте. 

Миллер успокоился.

— А в этом даже есть смысл. Никто не останется за бортом, и в два раза больше подчинённых смогут неформально пообщаться со своим кумиром!

— И это тоже! — радостно согласился Веном. 

— Ладно, вам обоим отлично повеселиться. А если нужна будет моя помощь — особенно если захотите разыграть кого-то, — обязательно зовите. — Миллер подмигнул и, получив от обоих кивок в знак согласия, ушёл заканчивать наводить свой собственный марафет.

Праздник шёл полным ходом. Люди вокруг веселились, на удивление всего несколько человек слишком сильно разошлись и уже отправились в лазарет отсыпаться. Добровольно трезвые артиллеристы готовили свою шайтан-машину к запуску, а Миллер всё не мог до конца расслабиться и выйти из состояния беспокойного организатора. Он нашёл себе удобное место на балконе третьего этажа и уже довольно долго наблюдал за происходящим сверху. Особенно его занимало видеть Биг Босса то там, то сям. Иногда даже оба оказывались в его поле зрения, но они ни разу не ошибались в координации своих передвижений, так что, похоже, до сих пор возможностью разоблачения даже не пахло. Миллер сам не заметил, как его увлекла мысль, что, работая вместе в поле, эти двое наверняка могли бы наводить мистический ужас на противника, действуя как две руки одной невидимой силы. Конечно, подобное прежде удавалось каждому из них и в одиночку, но всегда ценой огромной удачи, страшных ранений и новых седых волос у всей команды поддержки. 

— Веселишься? — выдернул его из размышлений немного ехидный голос Оцелота.

— Кажется я немного забыл, как это делается.

Оцелот подошёл и встал рядом.

— Ловко они тебя развели, да?

— В каком смысле? — недоверчиво переспросил Миллер.

— В прямом. — Оцелот вдруг улыбнулся и хмыкнул: — Ха! Так ты даже не понял? Теряешь хватку. Ты же не согласился бы на вечеринку, спроси они напрямую.

Миллер немного озадаченно помолчал, а потом громко выругался, вспомнив тот разговор и поняв, что его действительно обдурили простейшим трюком: заманить идеей, с которой он категорически не согласится, подбросить пару намёков в споре и заставить за один из них зацепиться, чтобы выглядело, будто это изначально была его же идея. Ещё и уговаривать пришлось...

— Господи, как я от них устал, — выдохнул он, когда приступ фрустрации отступил. — Это конечно здорово, что они поладили, но я успел забыть, как это бывает, когда Боссу взбредёт в голову какая-то идея, и приходится битый час орать, иногда махая кулаками, чтобы его вразумить. А теперь их двое... А ты, — Миллер резко повернулся к Оцелоту, — ты, выходит, понял и подыгрывал им! 

Оцелот только пожал плечами.

— Был момент, когда моей работой было направлять каждого из двоих, чтобы избежать катастрофы. Я слишком увлёкся отговорками в стиле «для его же блага», и заплатил за эту ошибку. И если тебе интересно, зачем я что-либо делаю, ответ всегда будет один: воля Биг Босса для меня — закон. И если он решит делать что-то, что может ему навредить, моей задачей будет не отговаривать его, а любой ценой исключить угрозу. 

— И теперь я должен пойти и передать эти слова Снейку? — скептически уточнил Миллер.

— С чего ты так решил?

— А зачем ещё ты мне тут душу изливаешь, если не чтобы я мог замолвить за тебя словечко и помочь выйти из немилости?

Оцелот вздохнул.

— Я только хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я тебе не враг. У нас одна цель, и ошибки прошлого — ни мои, ни твои — не должны мешать нам к ней идти. — Он посмотрел вниз и встретился взглядом с “Биг Боссом”, который помахал им, призывая спуститься. Похоже, это был Веном. Оцелот кивком и жестом ладони попытался обозначить, что они спустятся, но не прямо сейчас. — Но если тебе от этого станет легче, я не откажусь от помощи в примирении со Снейком. Сможешь пересекаться со мной гораздо реже.

— И как же я проживу без твоих ежедневных визитов? — саркастично произнёс Миллер. — Иди уже, пока тебя хотят видеть. Я догоню.

Оцелот похлопал его по плечу и пошёл к лестнице. 

Миллер удивился тому, как обрадовала его идея прекращения этой холодной войны.

**Author's Note:**

> Конец этой дурацкой мини-серии, надеюсь она кого-то развлекла)


End file.
